


Alpha's Will

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman Reigns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Seth Rollins, Crossdressing Kink, Drunk Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Dean Ambrose, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Anoai, a purebred Alpha and CEO of his father's prestigious seafood company. He had everything he could possibly want. Wealth, a mansion, a kid. But no Omega to fulfill his true needs.</p><p>Anoai's earlier Omega, Galina, had never truly possessed anything of true importance to him besides barring him a daughter.</p><p>But now he was on the hunt again, looking through everything to find a perfect Omega he could call his. All those thoughts though came crashing down when he found his perfect mate in a man who hung around with the unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. References

**|| Mate||**  
Your soulmate that is given to you by the moon goddess. Often times you are happy with your mate.

 **|| Heat||**  
When Omegas feel the need to be impregnated by their mate if mated. Will want their mate's cock inside them as much as possible.

 **|| Slick||**  
Wet substance a male Omega will produce around his anus. Used often times as lube.

 **|| Knot||**  
Will only knot with mate. Anus will swell to the point their mate will get caught in them (like normal dogs). Can be removed after 15 minutes, removal under that amount of time can cause damage to the anus.

 **|| Nesting||**  
When pregnant, Omega will generally find a safe place during their last trimester. Will normally be nesting in their mate's room with a bunch of surrounding objects that smell of their mate.

 **|| Rut||**  
Only with an Alpha. Will want to have sex, and if mated, will want hard, rough sex. Tries to impregnate mate even if not in heat, causing twice as much semen to flow into their mate.


	2. Alpha

It was early Saturday morning. An Alpha was making his rounds, checking up on his customers with a hand shake and a smile. All the while his daughter went around and took orders for the cooks in the kitchen.

Guess you could call it a family business. A large family business at that. With his daughter, mother, father, cousins, and his own work, they were a well thought out sushi diner. Not to mention they made plenty of money. Especially with his mother's side job as a doctor at Florida's National Hospital. The biggest in its state.

"Hey Joe, can you take over at the grill? I gotta go get Trinity from her dance class." A dark skinned man with his black hair up in a bun called out from the kitchen.

Looking over, the one known as Joseph Anoai smiled as he nodded.

"You mean her pole dancing?" He asked, pleased to know his cousin's Omega would do such things for him.

But Jonathan smiled proudly as he nodded,"Yeah, her pole dancing lessons." He corrected himself.

Joe, or Joseph, nodded as he finished up with some customers. But before Jonathan could fully leave, his twin, Joshua, attacked him with a mighty bear hug.

"Where you off to in such a hurry brother?" Joshua asked, curiosity glistening in his eyes.

Looking back at his brother, Jonathan chuckled before pushing his brother off lightly. "I'm on my way to get my woman bro." The Samoan snickered, finally running out of the place before anymore questions we asked.

Both Joshua and Joseph chuckled lightly as the watched him.  That is, before Sika, Joseph's father and the Twins' uncle, came by and ordered them that get back to work. They were packed and needed as much help as they could get. He was lucky his sister and mom were there to help.

"Daddy," Joseph heard his daughter call as she came running up.

The Alpha looked down at his pup, picking her up since she came running with her arms extended. But he tensed when he saw her precious face all red and her eyes and cheeks stained with tears.

"What happened baby girl?" He prompted, trying to hold back the bubbling anger inside him.

Joelle could only shake her head as she tried to wipe her tears away. After awhile though, she had pointed out a strange looking man in the corner.

This, Joseph growled at. From afar, it appeared to be a Beta. He was most likely stocking up on food with such a small amount of money because he knew he probably wouldn't be eating for awhile. Which Joseph didn't seem to mind. He and his family could go without a trouble maker in their restaurant.

"Excuse me sir," Joseph spoke softly as he approached the man, but his words turned silent and cold as he sat down across from him. "What'd you do to that little girl?"

The man looked up from his plate of sushi, seeming to instantly cower away, smelling the exotic scent that was of an Alpha.

"I asked you a question, now answer me." Joseph growled darkly, body tensing under his tight work clothes.

Swallowing his food first, the _Beta_ began to speak. But what came out of those surprisingly soft looking lips surprised the Alpha.

"She wanted to talk to me," the man spoke quietly and politely to his higher up,"but she quickly became annoying and I shooed her away." By the end of his sentence, what was a calm conversation, turned into something vile.

And Joseph hated it.

How dare this man, let alone a _Beta_ , talk bad about his daughter this way? How dare this man talk to him in that tone?!

Joseph snarled quietly, not wanting to gain looks from the restaurant's folks. "Listen here pal, I don't think you know who you're talking to--"

The man before him growled,"Don't give me none of that Alpha bullshit." He then sighed and shook his head, seeming to be disappointed. "God, you're all the fucking same--"

"Watch your mouth." Joseph growled, knowing his daughter was somewhere listening to their current conversation.

The _Beta_ looked up at him, seeming oddly displeased at the interruption. But soon he grumbled before placing some money on the table and standing. Not even bothering with calling for the check.

Joseph instantly noticed this and stood up with the man, growling lightly as he took him by the wrist. He was going to order him to sit back down, but was instead greeted with an awkward warmth pulsing through him.

He in took a sharp thing of breath, surprised by the feeling he got. The man in the leather jacket only looked at him as if he was a maniac before blushing darkly and tearing his hand away. Joseph could only stand and watch as he walked away though, frozen in his tracks like a deer in head lights.

 _'What was that?'_ Joseph wondered, watching as the man open and close the door, disappearing into the outside world.

He looked down at his hand, Joseph did. The tingly warmth was still there. Which was off because he never got this when he touched a _Beta_ before.

Unless... the man was not a _Beta_ at all.


	3. Omega

The room was stuffy. Hot to the point he couldn't handle it and began to thrash until he ended up on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in slight pain, but it didn't phase him much, for some other stronger pain distracted him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly reaching down, he grasped onto the piece of meat that was forming a rather large tent in his thin pajama pants, stroking it quickly. The excess pre-cum already dribbling down his cock helping to create the perfect friction for him.

Quietly, he moaned out, teasing himself as he rubbed at the slit that was practically drooling. But it wasn't helping him cool down enough. He was sweating profusely, heart racing as he jerked himself.

The Alpha he had experienced earlier had gotten him all hot and bothered after the touch of his wrist. He couldn't believe it, and wouldn't believe it. The man was a purebred Alpha, or so his scent gave off that he was. But he had only gotten a good whiff before he had to leave so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Not to mention it was the Alpha's daughter he had told to fuck off.

God, if that man ever found out what he had said to his pup, he'd be dead meat for sure. Not that he'd mind being under such a gorgeous Alpha though.

His face grew red when his cock hardened at the thought. He wasn't getting off as good as he planned. But he never really had this much trouble getting off to other Alphas either.

He groaned as he finally felt that familiar tensing in his stomach. Sadly, it only went as far as that.

He knew what he had to do though.

Running his hand down sluggishly, he gave his own ass a light squeeze before closing his eyes as he tried to find his frequently fucked hole. Once finding it, he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. For some reason he was pleased with finding himself, he didn't know why, but he didn't care at the moment.

Slowly, the man pressed the pad of his middle finger to the tight ring if muscle. Just that made his body tense and feel so good. And the more he pushed into himself, the higher he went until he was finally second knuckle deep.

"Jonathan?"

He jumped, eyes widening at the sudden voice.

The one now known as Jonathan quickly pulled himself together, shoving his cock back into his pants and getting his finger out of his ass. Then he ran off to wash his hands and splash some cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down.

Sadly, he seemed to have forgotten what kind of pajama pants he was wearing and went straight to the door. When he opened it, he sighed in relief when he just saw it was Colby, a Beta who was never liked by anyone. But him of course.

"Hey Colby---"

Jonathan was quickly pushed back into his room, Colby shutting and locking the door as he motioned toward Jon's groin area with a flushed face.

"What is _that_!!!" The younger Beta squealed as he could do nothing but stare.

Looking down, Jonathan grunted before the red of his face soon returned. "Sorry, but I was kinda busy with something before you called." Jon sighed.

Colby shook his head, finally looking away from the bulge before sniffing at the air. At the scent, he tensed and growled.

"Jonny, your forgetting something--"

"Relax Colby, I just got home!!" Jonathan growled lightly, making the Beta before him cower a little bit.

This, Colby rolled his eyes at before getting something out of his skinny jean pocket that appeared to be a bottle of cologne. But Jonathan knew what it was instantly and hissed lightly.

"Colby, I don't need that stuff--"

Before Jonathan could finish his sentence, the Mexican looking man began to spray what was in the bottle. While Colby covered his nose and mouth, also shielding himself away from the mist, Jonathan was forced to hold still as he was sprayed head to toe with what Beta's used to hide their scent.

Scent Coding.

It hides their scent, or any scent in this situation, so no one can recognize what or who they are. Of course, after awhile, others pick up why there is no scent and leave. Sadly, it never even seems to work with Jonathan. But he allows Colby to coat him in the substance just so the Beta feels helpful in _some_ way.

Not that he really cared.

"There, all coded now." Colby sang out, putting the bottle on Jon's nightstand.

Sighing, Jonathan rolled his eyes before sitting down in his bed. His erection now long gone with Colby being in his presence. But he knew as soon as the Beta left, he'd be in full heat again.

To get him out of his thoughts, Colby sat down next to him on the bed, forcing him closet when the bed dipped inward. Looking over, he gave Colby a warning glance. This made the younger male move over a little instantly.

"So, who put you in heat this time?" Colby _finally_ asked bluntly.

Jonathan blushed lightly though at the thought of the large, muscular Alpha. What he didn't realize, was the large smile on his face as he thought about him as well.

But he soon came to reality when Colby chuckled.

"This one a keeper?" The Beta asked bravely, knowing how Jonathan got with the thought of settling down with someone.

Surprisingly though, Jon only seemed to stare off into space, thinking about the question he was asked this time. But all that came was a silent sigh and a small shrug.

"I honestly don't know Colby." Jonathan finally breathed after a couple more moments.

_Was this what he wanted?_


	4. Alpha

The night was crisp, cold against the man's skin as he stood outside on his balcony. All in the world was quiet. Mostly thanks to the sound proof rooms. 'Cause let's be honest, we all know what is going on in the rooms next door.

Jonathan and his Omega, Trinity, were getting it on. Joshua was finally mating a nice looking Omega by the name Phin. Even his parents were making love in the room below him. And quite frankly, Joseph didn't enjoy the now intoxicating scent.

He was purely alone. The only thing he had right now in the room being his peacefully sleeping daughter Joelle. He had no Omega to mate.

The Alpha sighed as he crossed his arms and laid them upon the marble railing of the balcony. He has been staring down over the street for what seemed like hours now. That mystery man on his mind.

A slight blush came to his face at the thought. Joseph had felt something with that man when he had grabbed his wrist. It was a warm and newly unwelcomed feeling. But for some reason, it couldn't be pushed away.

And Joseph wanted to feel it again.

**====**

The sun shined brightly through the see through balcony doors. The light was warm and welcoming on his face, but Joseph groaned when it beamed down into his still sleeping eyes.

Slowly sitting up, the broad muscled man rubbed at his face before yawning lightly. Then he quickly looked over across the room when he heard a knock at the dark, mahogany door.

"Joseph?" A soft voice mumbled. He knew who it was though and chuckled tiredly.

"Come on in Trinity." He spoke hoarsely.

Soon the twenty-eight year old women looked inside the room, eyes closed and cover by a single manicured hand.

"You descent?" She mused before opening the door to get the cart of food through the door.

Joseph was quiet though as she entered. It was just then he realized how hungry he was, and the cart of food just making the thought worsen.

"Yeah..." He eventually breathed. But then he began to look around frantically, searching for his pup who was supposed to be laying next to him.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked, voice laced with slight fear. Joseph didn't fully trust letting his daughter wonder around the house alone.

Trinity smiled though as she walked over,"She's with Phin and Joshua right now. I just left their room and she was talking to Phin about something about a man from the restaurant the other day." The dark skinned woman reassured.

But with that, the man came back to mind. The one he thought was a _Beta_. Joseph knew though, that the man was most likely not a Beta now. Betas aren't supposed to make your body tingle.

Joseph shuddered lightly at the visions in his head of the mystery man. This action didn't go unnoticed by the highly athletic woman next to him though.

"Find an Omega you like Joey?" Trinity asked, using the nickname she gave him and the one he grew fond of.

Joseph blushed darkly though, clearly taken aback by the question.

Trinity was never shy to ask personal things, but she new when to back off. It was one of the most prized qualities in an Omega. His cousin, Jonathan, was a very lucky man to have married this woman.

"What makes you say that?" Joseph asked quietly, voice accidentally wavering without him noticing.

The woman only chuckled lightly and reached over to pinch his cheek, doing so lightly when she did.

"Your face lit up like a red Christmas light bulb buddy." She giggled, smiling her pearly white smile.

He sighed though, thinking sadly of the other man. The mystery man seemed to look at him in disgust now that he thought of it. And he said something about Alphas. What was it? Something like how they're all the same or something?

Joseph shook his head now,"Maybe... I don't know." He sighed, seeming to relax when Trinity sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Swallowing, the Alpha shrugged before laying back against his cold, metal headboard. He honestly didn't know where to start though.

But Trinity was his therapist and he needed answers from someone.

"Well," Joseph started quietly. "The guy in the restaurant. He was being an ass and stood up while I was talking to him--"

"Topical Omega behavior." Trinity suddenly butted in.

Joseph looked up at her confused though. Being an ass is normal Omega behavior? He didn't think so.

"Anyways," he began again,"when I grabbed his wrist, a sudden warmth started to surge through me. I-I don't know what it is about him, but it's just..." Joseph couldn't find the right word to use.

"Alluring?" Trinity said, forming smirk coming to view on her plump, red lips.

Surprised, Joseph just stared up at the woman before nodding in the silence. The word she had chose to describe this man was surprisingly right to him. And without noticing, his face began to burn with redness before he began to smile.

"Y-Yeah..." He finally stammered, pressing his palm against his hot cheek.

Trinity, on the other hand, just stood up before jumping up and down while giggling loudly and clapping multiple times. This made Joseph jump and his eyes widen in pure confusion.

' _This woman had officially gone crazy.'_ He thought to himself.

"My cousin in law is finally falling in love again!" She finally announced out of her excitement.

"And with a _male Omega_ out of all things!" She continued before finally starting to hand him plates of food, talking as she did so,"You know, I thought after Galina, you were done with love. But look at you now!"

Joseph could only chuckle half heartedly as he continued to watch the woman.

' _What am I going to do?'_ He asked himself.


	5. Omega

"Jonathan Good!!" The Beta screeched in horror at the scent of the room.

Jonathan's room was intoxicated with the smell of the male being in heat and just the normal sweet scent of an Omega in general. Colby could swear that any Alpha in the slightest area would be on his way to get a piece of this Omega meat. It honestly disappointed the Beta that he could be so careless.

But all Jonathan could do is hide under the blankets of his bed and whimper loudly,"Can you just leave me alone for like two minutes?"

This made the Beta grumble and grab his newer thing of Scent Coding. And with that, he began to coat the room, every inch of it, with the substance. Which in turn, the Omega growled and stood, swiping the clothes on the floor up and quickly running them into the laundry room to clean them.

Jonathan hated it when Colby covered his apartment floor to ceiling with the scent coding shit. Yeah, it helped at times, but sometimes he wants to be known as an Omega. But Colby wants to keep him hidden since Male Omegas are rare as hell and he might get mauled to death because so many Alphas wanted him.

Hm, Alphas.

They're all a bunch of meat heads. They never think of others, only their selves. Jon couldn't get over how some could even be mated to them. Then again, he can't really judge. For he has been thinking about that stupid Alpha from that sushi diner for almost a week now.

He sighed, only to get a face full of Scent Coding. Luckily his eyes and mouth were closed though, or he would have beaten Colby's ass. But he was going to regardless because he was now soaked in the substance.

"God dammit Colby!" Jonathan growled loudly as he swiped the bottle out of the Beta's hand.

This instantly made the Beta back off. He covered all while backing away back into the main room. Hell, he was even about to make a run for the door before Jonathan came back over with a loud, annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry Colby, I didn't mean to be--"

"It's okay Jonathan, really." Colby whimpered, backing towards the door before finally opening it and running out.

Jonathan could only watch though. This happened at least once everything three to four weeks. Jonathan never meant to have a bad temper, it just happened. Especially when he was in the _heat_ of the moment.

Sighing heavily, Jon growled lightly before running over to his bed and ripping the pillows off the thing. He then proceeded to rip the frantic apart, releasing the feathers inside of them.

"Why is he even friends with me if I fuck everything up?!" The Omega howled out.

"Maybe it was more him than you?"

Jonathan jumped up, looking back behind him only to find the surprise of his life.

Here, in his shabby little apartment, stood the Alpha this dog has been obsessing over for a week now. His Raven black hair was done up in a nice man bun. His wore a nice white button up that was slightly see through and tucked into his black slacks. And he had a pair of black dress shoes to top it all off.

He was beautiful.

"Ho-How---"

"Door was unlocked and heard you from the main room." The Alpha shrugged.

Jon blinked, looking him over before finally registering the moment. That's when he grew angered at the male. Because not only is he entering without consent, but he's also fucking with his emotions.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked with a guttural growl.

The man before him chuckled lightly and shook his head."I-I just had to... see your face again." He finally breathed.

Jonathan's breath hitched and his heart started racing. He couldn't believe what the man was saying. Nor did he _want_ to believe it, for it was _too good_ to be true.

So with that thought, Jonathan hissed,"Leave me alone, there's nothing for you here. Besides, why are you doing all this just to see a _Beta_."

"A _Beta_?" The Alpha asked.

Jonathan nodded with a huff and the cross of his surprisingly muscular arms.

But the Alpha smirked and shook his head, voice soft and subtle as he spoke,"No, I know your secret."

He then held up the bottle Colby had when he was doing his rounds in Jon's apartment. He must have dropped it, but that was a thought until Jonathan remembered his tantrum and how he had swatted the thing out of the younger man's hand.

Jonathan damned himself mentally before blushing dark in embarrassment.

"Now," the Alpha had stepped closer, holding a hand out for Jon to shake. "I'm Joseph Anoa'i. And you are?"

Jonathan swallowed hard,"Jonathan. Jonathan Good."

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	6. Alpha

_"Now," the Alpha had stepped closer, holding a hand out for Jon to shake. "I'm Joseph Anoa'i. And you are?"_

_Jonathan swallowed hard,"Jonathan. Jonathan Good."_

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

====

It was late Saturday night. Joseph had to stay after to close the restaurant. But for now, he was stuck cleaning messy tables from the late night customers. And he was about to close up early, if it wasn't for his hearing that name roll of his daughter's tongue at the counter.

Looking up, he saw the sandy haired man from that apartment. That Omega that had caused so much trouble in Joseph's mind. That sweet smelling boy that somehow had caught his attention.

"Jonathan?" Joseph breathed as he walked over.

The Omega looked up from talking to Joseph's daughter, raising a brow as he waved pathetically.

"Hey." He greeted as he looked around, but his silver gaze landed back on Joseph, making the older male shudder.

"What are you doing here?" Joseph murmured.

Jon shrugged, blushing as he looked down. "I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to hang out? I mean, you don't have to but--"

"I'd love to." Joe quickly answered, jaw clenching as he watched the younger man before him. Or at least he thought he was younger.

Jonathan though looked up at him, looking surprised. He smiled though. Lightly, but enough to show Joseph he appreciated it. Then, before anything else could be said, he dug out an already prepared piece of paper with his number on it and handed it to Joe.

"Here's my number. We can just make some plans whenever." Jon shrugged, shoving his hands into his now empty pockets as he kicked at the nice, red carpet on the floor.

Nodding, the Samoan neatly folded the small piece of paper and pushed it down into his fancy, jean's pocket. He then proceeded to get a pen from the nearby counter to write his own number, but Jon took the pen and shook his head.

"Don't waste your time. I only give numbers." He smirked.

"Mind if I ask why?" Joseph questioned.

"Yeah. I do mind." Jon clicked his tongue sassily.

Joseph hummed,"Fair enough."

The Omega's smirk widened. But he was soon looking down when he felt a small tug on his somewhat baggy jeans.

"Are you and daddy mates?" Joelle asked ever so innocently.

Joseph grunted, bending down to swoop his daughter up off the floor and away from the male Omega.

"Sorry about her." Joseph apologized, handing his daughter the rag he was using before setting her down again. "How about you help Daddy clean the tables?"

Little JoJo smiled, taking the rag with a wide smile and a quick nod. "Okay Daddy!"

With that, she ran off to clean, leaving the adults to talk. Though, when he looked over at Jon, the Omega seemed to be a blushing, flustered mess. Instantly, Joseph went full gentlemen mode and bowed, apologizing over and over. Doing so only seemed to make Jonathan worse. But at least he was snickering like an idiot now.

Joe began to blush himself, chuckling silently,"Sorry, I haven't really been in this situation before." The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

At this, the other male looked surprised. "Really? With your handsome face, I thought the ladies would be all over you."

Joe snickered," They are. Until they see my daughter. Most of them are just a bunch of cheap whores anyways." He snorted.

Jonathan raised a brow," Am I a whore?"

The Alpha instantly tensed, facial expression hardening with pure seriousness on his face.

"Wh-What?"

"You said all the ladies that jump you are cheap whores. I know I'm not a lady, but I'm jumping you. I've seen your daughter and I'm still here." Jonathan snapped, mood instantly changing.

Joseph swallowed hard," I-I don't think that. I hardly know you."

Jon raised an eyebrow.

He blushed brightly, biting his lip. But suddenly Jonathan started chuckling lightly, crossing his arms before walking up to Joe and kissing his cheek.

He then proceeded to whisper into the Alpha's ear," I was just giving you a hard time big dog."

Jon then back away and started towards the door with a hazy eyed smirk, also waving as he strutted.

"See ya around Joseph."

Joe swallowed hard, still trying to calm down from his current and sudden high. But he still waved nonetheless and murmured something about seeing him tomorrow.

Then he was gone.

"Jesus fuck..." Joe breathed under his breath.


	7. Omega

He sighed lightly, tossing and turning in his bed. He groaned lightly when a warm body pressed its back up against him, making him warmer than what he already was.

Finally he had had enough though.

Jonathan quickly say up, unruly sandy hair hanging in his face as he looked down at the sleeping Beta next to him.

Colby had somehow slipped down next to him in the bottom bunk while sleeping. Not that Jon had minded, he sometimes liked the Beta's presence next to him. Especially after a little playtime.

But that's another story.

"C-Colby.." Jon mumbled, pushing at the younger male's shoulder, trying to shake him wake.

Alas, this was to no avail. The Beta was one hell of a deep sleeper, and he really had grown a habit of doing so since he was aloud to stay with Jonathan. It was kinda nice to be honest though. He was glad someone could be so comfortable in his presence. Even when he did tend to be an asshole most of the time.

With this thought it mind, it encouraged him to leave the small Beta alone to sleep. Though he wanted him to get up to help him with him current _state_ , he would just have to take care of it himself this time.

Yawning a little loudly, Jonathan curved into the bathroom down the hall of his bedroom, shutting the door only in case Colby did wake up and find him. Which would be nice since Colby's mouth always gives the best blow jobs. Makes Jon wonder what he really does outside of his apartment.

The Omega shrugged that off though and proceeded to strip down to nothing but his skin. His erection was full on and pressing against his stomach, drooling from the wet dream he was having.

Jonathan couldn't help but to snicker,"Look at you. All awake at two in the morning, ready to get to work."

His cock seemed to throb at him, making him smirk as he took a seat on the closed toilet and grab at his thick, seven inches. Jonathan's body shivered lightly, for his hand was freezing compared to the swollen piece. But it just made it all the more fun for his _little_ friend.

Though, before anything could even get started, Jonathan just happened to see a thing of blonde brunette hair disappear behind the wall outside the bathroom.

It made the Omega smirk,"Come here Colby." Jonathan commanded.

Not even two seconds later, and that Beta slowly rounded the corner into the bathroom. His boxer shorts had a descent sized tent in them, and it had a good wet spot forming around the head of his little friend.

Jonathan's smirk could only widen though. Standing, he walked over and took Colby's hand in his, walking him back to his bedroom. Colby's face could on grower redder as he watched, but he smiled before grunting and gasping when Jonathan stopped him in the middle of his bedroom to grab his boxers by the band and pull them down.

Instantly his six inch cock sprung to life. The cold air made him shiver, making Jonathan laugh lightly before he backed up and laid back on his bed. Colby watched carefully, licking his lips before crawling on top of the Omega.

Jonathan smirked up at him, kissing his nose before whispering,"Turn around. You're gonna suck me off while I rim you."

As much as this sounded nice, Colby groaned at the rimming part.

"Can you just finger me instead? It feels nicer..." He mumbled, looking away in slight embarrassment.

But Jonathan just smiled and began to help turn the Beta around. And once they were settled, Colby's mouth instantly latched onto the head of Jon's cock while Jon didn't waste a single second to just press his long thumb into that little, tight hole of Colby's.

Both men moaned out in pure pleasure. Jonathan threw his head back as Colby began to suck down on him. And Colby began to thrust back onto Jon's fingers, already moaning like a maniac.

"Fuck Colby," Jonathan moaned out as Colby's tongue began to work around his head and shaft.

Colby only seemed to moan louder. His hole clenched and unclenched around Jon's thumb each time it was thruster up into him. Eventually Jonathan has rubbed over that small bundle of nerves that made Colby scream out in our bliss.

Which he did after he took his mouth off of Jonathan's slobbering cock.

"Fuck Jonny, right there!!" He screamed out, jerking on the Omega's cock like his life depended on it.

Jonathan threw his head back once more, repeatedly rubbing at Colby's prostate as he began to thrust his cock up into the Beta's mouth. Soon both males were moving back in forth; as one thrusted up, the other thrusted back.

"F-Fuck Colby, I'm gonna--"

Soon there was a spurt of cum lacing the inside of Colby's already got mouth. This had a chain reaction, making Colby moan loudly as he came on Jon's chest and stomach.

Colby though, was the first to pull away, swallowing what was in his mouth before licking off what was on his lips. Jonathan had to catch his breath a little before pulling away; slipping his thumb out slowly before giving Colby's plump little ass a nice smack.

Both men began to giggle or laugh then, bodies giving out finally as they then just laid there and panted heavily.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light going off from on top of the dresser. Jonathan looked over and cursed under his breath.

"Colby, can you get--"

"Get you phone? Yeah.." The Armenian huffed lightly, slipping off of the Omega's body before standing up and stumbling over to get the phone.

Jonathan just watched in amusement as Colby walked over to his dresser. His butt jiggled nicely, his back muscles flexed greatly, and his thighs looked amazing. He's not supposed to be thinking of Colby this way though.

"Hey Jonny.." Colby's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah Colbs?" Jon hummed lightly.

Colby looked over at his Omega, walking over with a stupid grin on his face as he handed the phone to Jon.

On the screen, an unknown number flashed. Jonathan's hear began to race again at the thought.

_Was it really him?_

Unlocking his phone with the slide of a finger, he answered it and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Jonathan Good speaking."

"Hey Jonathan, it's Joseph. From the sushi diner?"


	8. Alpha

It was now six in the morning.

The sun was not fully up yet, more like just rising over the horizon. The house was bustling already, everyone was getting ready for work at the restaurant.

Not Joseph though.

His father, Sika, has given him the day off after Trinity had gave him the low down in what was going on. He didn't look thrilled at first that his son was taking a liking to a _male_ Omega, but he was just happy that his son was out there loving again. Which was good enough for Joseph to be honest.

"You ready for your date?" Trinity walked in, Joelle in her arms.

But Joseph only snickered, taking his daughter from his cousin-in-law's arms. "I don't have to leave 'til around eight tonight Trin."

She shrugged at this reply though,"Never hurts to be prepared hun."

Joseph chuckled lightly, setting his daughter on the bed so he could help put her shoes on. Which with further examination, Joseph just now realized how small his daughter really is. Her feet were so tiny to the point it looks like she would still be wearing baby shoes.

He honestly couldn't help but to laugh lightly as he took ahold of her little toes,"God, you're so tiny."

Joelle giggled, kicking her feet around lightly.

"I know daddy!" She giggled adorably.

The big Samoan could only smile, kissing the top of his child's head before actually getting her shoes on. After that, she ran out of the room to leave Trinity to tend to Joseph.

The small, but majorly strong female moved the Alpha into the bathroom to bathe. He knew how to take his own shower and stuff, but Trin didn't trust him for this. So she took it as a challenge and began the process of prepping her cousin for his date.

By the time they were done with _just_ the bath, it was already about two in the afternoon. Joseph was now manicured, pedicured, cleaned inside and out-

Don't ask

-and his hair was combed and refreshed with the finest shampoos and conditioners that Trin had bought just for this occasion.

"Look at you now! All squeaky clean and _shinin'_!!" She announced as she finished drying him off.

He felt like a child, and honestly, he was okay with that. But he still covered his manhood, the best he could at that, like a girl would cover her womanly parts. The Omega could only laugh though, leading him over to the full body mirror so they could sit down and do his hair.

He wanted to get comfortable first though.

"Can I at least put some boxers on?" Joseph had asked, looking back and up at her since he was sitting in front of her.

But Trin shook her head,"What if you get lucky tonight? You're gonna wanna just fling that thing out for the show, not remove your pants for him to just see a wet spot in your undies." She snapped, slapping him lightly on the back of his head.

His face grew a dark red at the thought, but more at the fact that Trinity would take him as a first nighter kind of guy. Hurt to be honest, he liked taking his time with his partner.

So in return, he just glared as he pouted lightly. But his _light pout_ normally ended up looking like a beautiful model pout due to him having juicy ass lips.

Trinity sighed though, rolling her eyes before motioning to the door,"Fine, go get'cha a pair! But don't blame me if he looks disappointed when you start stripping them pants!"

Joseph huffed, rolling his eyes before standing quickly and running out his bathroom into his bedroom to retrieve a pair of boxers. But as soon as he got to the drawers, his cousin Jonathan stormed in, bright smile on his face until he saw his butt ass naked cousin in the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" He questioned with a snicker.

Joseph's face grew a beet red as he looked down and murmured,"N-No..."

Jonathan let out a loud laugh,"Why the face uce? We've all seen each other naked before--"

All heads snapped back to the bathroom entrance when Trin came out to see what the yelling about.

Joseph had wished she would have staid in her place.

"What's all the yellin' for?" She question with furrowed brows.

She was standing there in her bra and short booty shoots that were a _little_ more than revealing. Joseph's face grew red in embarrassment as Jonathan's grew red in anger. Soon enough, the whole house was in an uproar.

Jonathan was yelling at both Joseph and Trin as they tried to explain what was going on. None of it to be working though, for Jonathan just threw a punch at his cousin, clocking him right in the face. Joseph, happy to just have his boxers finally on, fell back with a loud thud.

That's when he noticed that the rest of the family began filing in his room, watching the quarrel with either frightened or angered expressions. Yet they did nothing to stop it.

Joseph had wished they had though when Joelle came running, bright smile on her face  as she swung a piece of paper on it back and forth.

"Jonny, Triny, Daddy, look at what---"

Jonathan turned abruptly, looking down at the little girl as he yelled loudly,"Get out of here!! You don't need to be in here in our business!!"

That's when everyone stopped. Everyone's eyes were wide with fear, knowing damn well not to yell at a pup, let alone yell at a pup with her _father_ around.

Joelle's eyes grew watery as she cowered, little body trembling as she stared up at Jonathan with a frightened look. Though, she then ran when a large shadow casted down upon the smaller male.

Jonathan snorted lightly at her before turning his attention back to Joseph, instantly regretting everything when he saw how silver the male's eyes have grown. Joseph growled darkly, taking Jonathan by the neck and slamming him into the wall. Trinity tried to stop him by latching onto Joseph's arm, but he just pushed her off a little harshly.

"You don't _yell_ at my daughter..." Joseph hissed, making everyone jump.

Right then, Joseph raised his fist to give his cousin the beating of a lifetime, but of course their fathers have came in and grabbed Joe to pull him away. Rikishi, the Twins' father, took his son by the bicep into the other room while Sika had a harsh grip on his own son's arm.

Both older men then dismissed everyone back to their cars, notifying them that lunch break is over.

"What were you thinking?!" Sika yelled out once everyone was gone.

Joseph just remained quiet, looking away and down, still seething in pure anger.

But Sika just growled, sitting his son down forcibly onto his bed,"You're not going out tonight!"

That's when Joe's head snapped up as he yelled out," _WHAT?!"_

The old man smirked,"You heard me. If you're gonna be an ass, then you're not going out!!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're being and _ass_!!" Sika yelled out loudly, shaking his finger in front of his son.

Joseph growled, standing up and smacking his father's finger out of his face,"You can't tell me what to do!! You don't have control of me--"

"Oh?" Sika sounded out,"As long as you're under my roof, you're under my rules! And I can take your daughter too--"

"What?!?!" Joseph boomed, seething more than he already was.

Sika snickered lightly,"You're dangerous Joseph, and you have a bad temper! Those are good enough reasons to take your kin."

Joseph snarled loudly, pushing his father back a little harshly,"You're not taking my daughter away! You're not to _touch_ her!!"

"I'm her grandfather Joseph, I can do as I please!" Sika snared back, pushing his son back just as hard.

"Then I'm leaving. Me and Joelle are leaving..." Joseph spoke quietly but with enough venom to kill someone.

This seemed to stop Sika in his tracks. He was just trying to _keep_ Joseph, but he only seemed to push him away even more.

"Joseph," Sika then frowned,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that--"

"Save it." Joseph hissed."I'll stay while I look for houses. But I'll be out as soon as we find one."

With that, the younger Alpha showed his father to his bedroom door before closing it and locking it.


	9. Omega

It was a quiet night. Every table seemed to be filled with conversation while he sat alone. It felt unnatural to him. It looked unnatural to the others who were enjoying their midnight meals.

Jonathan sighed, taking another glance down at is phone.

_11:54 P.M._

He whimpered quietly, feeling let down. It wasn't the first time he felt this, but it was the first time he felt disappointed by it. Jonathan had high hopes for Joseph, for he appeared like a gentleman. But he guessed he was wrong. And he was about to stand up and leave if it wasn't for a hand being laid on his shoulder.

Looking up, Jonathan slowly began to smile.

"It's 'bout damn time!" Jonathan whispered yelled, watching his date round the table to sit across from him in the booth.

"Sorry," Joseph apologized," got a little held up back at the house."

Jonathan chuckles lightly,"It-It's okay. Mind if I ask what-"

"I do mind." The Alpha forced a small smirk.

Blinking, Jonathan took a minute before smirking himself.

"Touché big dog." He praised the larger male by leaning over and patting his hand.

The Alpha snickered lightly though, withdrawing his hand away. Jonathan's smile faltered at this movement, setting an awkward kind of mood. Luckily, to help the mood a little, the waiter came over to take their order.

"O-Okay-" Jonathan had begun, but was right away interrupted by the Alpha.

"I'd just like a glass of water, please and thank you." He spoke softly, but their was a hint of something else in his voice. Jonathan couldn't put his finger on it.

After the waiter had jotted down what Joe had wanted, he then turned to Jonathan, not looking very pleased. Which confused the Omega.

"Uh-Uh..." He faltered over his words, face getting a bright red as his eyes skimmed over the menu.

Even though he'd been here since about nine, he still hadn't chose what he wanted.

"I'll just have a steak. Medium rare." Jon finally breathed, smiling up at the waiter.

Quickly he jotted it down before taking off to the kitchen.

Jonathan then smiled nervously over at Joe, he was still looking over the menu. His face looked troubled, but also deep in thought. And Jon was kinda thrown by the whole thing.

Tonight was supposed to be nice, he thought with a huff, fingers drumming in the water he already got.

Joseph though, must have heard the small sound. He looked up at Jonathan, sighing lightly as he stood straight in his seat.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly.

"You didn't have to come. You could have blew me off." Jonathan looked over at the Alpha, growling lowly as his eyes narrowed.

At this, Joseph looked somewhat defeated. And for the rest of the time, he staid quiet. All the while Jon was getting texts, and from his secret little helper.

**Dude wat r u doin**

**Wat do u mean**

**U just hrt him**

**So**

**I thot u wanted this 2 go well**

**He alredy fucked it Colbs**

**How**

**He was 2 almost 3 hrs late**

**Not 2 mention hes actin like a dingus**

**He tried 2 apologize**

**But u just had to snap**

**U always do this Jon**

**Wats that suposed 2 mean**

**U nevr cooperate on dates**

**U nevr go thru with them**

**And ur always a douche 2 them**

"Dammit!!" Jonathan hissed as he slammed his phone onto the table.

Joseph jumped at this sudden action, looking up at Jonathan with slight concern.

"Everything... Okay?" Joseph asked quietly.

Blushing darkly, Jon looked over at Joseph and sighed long and loud.

"Everything's peachy." The Omega growled.

Once again, the Alpha tried to avoid direct eye contact with him. And soon he sighed as he shook his head and gathered his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'll pay for your meal." He said sadly as he gathered a couple of twenty dollar bills and handed them to Jon.

Who, looking more angered than before, just gritted his teeth together as he watched the older male.

"Yeah, whatever." Jon rolled his eyes as he grabbed the money offered to him.

Joseph's frown widened as he rubbed at his arm nervously. Then before anything else could be said, he took off out the place. And soon enough, the waiter showed up with the drink and food.

No questions were asked about the Alpha, which was fine by Jon. But soon enough, he wasn't alone, for Colby had shown up. Jonathan watched as all the heads in the restaurant began to turn towards the Beta. Some began to talk in hushed voices about the mutt, but Jon just sighed.

"Alright," he mumbled as Colby finally got to the booth and sat down. "Hurry up and lecture me-"

"Shut up Jon." Colby growled lowly.

Jonathan snapped his gaze up at Colby. The Beta was clearly pissed, which was rare, but it was a good rare. 'Cause in all honestly, the man was kinda scary when mad.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed.

Jonathan looked down at his food, sighing. "He was acting all depressed and shit. It bummed me out."

"So? Doesn't give you the fucking right to just shit on him! He was trying to apologize and things and you just..." Colby held his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought.

Jon snickered,"Shit on him?"

"Yeah." Colby agreed with an eye roll.

Jon sighed, putting his fork and knife down to run at his face. "Maybe I was a little harsh." He finally admitted.

"A little?" The Beta questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, whatever, a lot. He'll be fine though-"

"Jonathan. I'm gonna be honest. I've been researching this guy-"

"Colby Lopez! What have I told you--"

"Shut up for two minutes yeah?" Colby hissed, slamming his fist into the table, getting some more eyes on him.

"This guy, Joseph, is actually a pretty good guy. He works with his family, he's a single parent, and has done plenty of charities."

"So. Just 'cause he sounds and looks like a good guy, doesn't mean he is." Jonathan huffed, crossing his arms.

But Colby just rolled his eyes again before letting his chocolate brown gaze fall back on the Omega.

"Jon. He's not your typical Alpha. When I ran from you, the day you yelled at me-"

"There've been plenty of days like that-"

"You know what day I'm talking about Jonathan!" Colby hissed. "He didn't look at me like everyone else does. He.. He _smiled_ at me."

"Good for you." Jonathan growled, surprisingly feeling a hint of jealously from this news.

Finally, Colby sighed,"Never mind Jon. I'm done trying. If you wanna miss and opportunity, then go ahead."

With that said, the small Beta stood and left the older male in his own silence. Jon watched him as he left, groaning quietly before just laying the money that Joe have him down on the table.

"I'm gonna get me a beer."


	10. Alpha

It was a large crowd in the restaurant that morning. And to Joseph's dismay, it never even began to thin out during the afternoon. Orders were coming in left and right, up and down; every angle.

"C'mon Joe! Gotta go, go, go!" Jonathan yelled out, scolding his cousin for being a little slower than normal.

Joseph groaned loudly, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead as he hissed back,"I'm trying Jonny, I'm trying!!!"

"Well try a little harder!" His uncle, Rikishi, slapped him upside the back of his head as he walked over to take over his role.

This caused Joseph to finally snap. Grabbing at his apron, he tore the thing off before throwing it on the ground, storming out with loud stomps. And for once, he was happy his daughter was not present and he was happy his family had not cared.

==========

Home was quiet when he stepped through the door. And he was more than ecstatic for that. He was curious though to know where Trin had took his daughter though. He would worry about that later though. For now, he wanted to relax a little before anyone came after his ass to just yell at him more.

Taking his time, Joseph slowly but surely walked the large staircase up to his room. On his way, he looked at the old pictures of him and his family. Most of them were taken when he was just a kid or a teen. It made him snicker lightly.

"I should have moved out a long time ago." The Alpha admitted quietly and softly to himself.

To bring himself out of his thoughts though, he had heard some whispering a couple corridors down.

Intruders?

Joseph growled lowly, reaching into the back of his pants to grab his lock and loaded pistol. And at the ready, he began his trip down the doors, looking in each one to see who was there. So far, he didn't find anyone. But the more he descended down the hall, the louder the voices became. The more saddening thought though, was that these voices were recognized the instant he stepped up upon the slightly cracked open door.

"Jon, we shouldn't be going through his stuff..." Colby whimpered quietly.

Joseph could almost imagine Jonathan rolling his eyes before he heard the Omega snicker,"Hey, I'm just doing some research is all. If we're gonna date, then I need to know the guy a little, yeah?"

"This is not the way to do it--" Instantly the Beta froze.

Joseph had narrowed his eyes at them as he stepped inside his own room stealthily. Jonathan had yet to notice him and just continued to rummage through his drawers, back turned towards him.

"Whatever Colby," Jonathan looked up at the Beta, seeing him pale before turning to look at what he was looking at.

And at the sight of the Alpha standing before him made Jon's eyes widen slightly.

"I-I thought you weren't supposed to be home 'til four?!" He yelled, standing and trying to hide the papers he had behind his back.

Joseph, being already fed up and mentally exhausted, had just sighed. "How'd you get in here?" He asked softly, voice strained though.

Colby swallowed hard, looking down as he squeaked,"It was me sir. I was doing research on you and-and I was just trying to help-help Jon--"

He snickered quietly, Joe did.

Colby just looked down, face growing a bright red while Jonathan stared in shock at what he noticed Joe was holding.

"Is-Is that a gun?" The Omega asked quietly.

Joseph, forgetting he was even holding the weapon, chuckled and shrugged before putting it away back into his pants. All was quiet once again, but there was great tension in the room this time.

"Why are you here?" Joseph finally mumbled, looking Jonathan directly in the eyes.

The Omega swallowed hard, looking down, for he didn't want to meet Joseph's current angry gaze.

"I just want to get to know you." He whispered innocently.

This made the Alpha chuckle,"Get to know me... you could've done that last night, but you seemed to have different plans."

"Oh fuck me, stop being a little bitch--"

"Jonathan!!" Colby squawked out in surprise.

"No, shut up!" He turned to Colby and growled, making the Beta cower and whimper as he began out of the room.

Joseph watched him closely before turning to Jonathan, his gaze surprised, concerned, and still full of anger.

"That's no way to treat someone." He admitted quietly.

"Why do you care?" Jon questioned loudly,"You're an Alpha, and they don't care for anyone!"

"How so?" He snapped.

Jonathan went to talk, but seemed to hesitate with his answer. "They... They... You just don't care. Like how you were late last night--"

"I told you I got held up here." The larger male growled darkly, blood boiling a little now.

Jon just continued with a roll of his eyes though,"Held up my ass!! You were probably fucking some whore of a Beta, like Colby!"

Everything, once again, grew quiet. Joseph's eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped.

From the looks of it, Colby and Jon were friends. But now it sounded as if Jon was just using Colby for things. It sounded awful.

"How can you say that?" Joseph finally asked, looking a little defeated.

"Well it's true." Jonathan had grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Joseph stared at him in pure anger. He has lost all patience with this Omega, he really has. Never in his life had he wanted, or actually did, disrespect an Omega, but now it was gonna be different.

Opening his mouth, Joseph went to yell at the smaller man, but instead was rudely interrupted by a yell of another Alpha.

"Joseph Anoa'i!"

Both heads had snapped back to the door. Standing there was the one and only cousin that Roman actually respected.

"Dwayne?" The younger Alpha questions, raising a brow in slight confusion.

"Damn right! Now what's your candy ass doing here? Thought you were supposed to be at work?" He growled, looking and sounding somewhat angered.

This caused Joe to cower slightly,"I was getting a little stressed--"

"It doesn't matter. Anyways," Dwayne then seemed to scan the room, his eyes landing on Jonathan as an immediate smile shone bright.

"Who's this gorgeous little thing!" He questions, voice getting lower as he approached the smaller Omega.

Jonathan's face grew a bright red, but he smirked as he chuckled lightly,"Names Jonathan. Jonathan Good--"

The larger Alpha's face brightened up,"Jonathan Good?! So you're the little Omega who took my cousin's heart!"

"Dwayne!!" Joseph's face had flushed a bright red at the words, walking over to grab his cousin by the waist and try to pull him away.

Dwayne just let out a guttural laugh though, pushing Joseph off as he continued,"You know, he's never been so in love with someone! Not even his ex could get him this happy. He talked non-stop one night to me, askin me for advice on how to win your heart!" He chuckled as he patted Jonathan's back somewhat harshly then.

"So," he then raised a high brow, smirk crossing his lips,"tell me, you two together yet?"

Jonathan raised a brow, honestly looking disgusted at the question. Joseph though, who was still a flustered face, was now looking a little dismal. He watched the Omega closely, knowing he was gonna make a big statement on how Alpha's were all the same and that they were just in it for the sex. And even though Joseph wasn't like that, he knew that that's what Jon would say about him.

But, Jonathan seemed to look over at the smaller Alpha, seeming to think before smirking up at the so called cousin.

"We are in fact together." He said with a snarky tone.

Dwayne smirked and threw his fists in the air, cheering as he laughed whole heatedly. "I knew it! No one can resist the Samoan's charm!"

He then ruffled up the Omega's hair as he pulled Joseph in for a monstrous bear hug. Joseph was still in too much shock though to react much. He was once flustered again, but he wasn't gonna celebrate just yet. Something was up, and it made the Alpha want to lock himself away.

After Dwayne had finally calmed down, he had left to make phone calls for some sort of celebration, which Joseph wanted to deny, but it was free food that he didn't want to pass up to be honest. It was an awkward silence now though that fell upon the two.

"You didn't have to lie." Joseph forced out his thoughts. "He would have gotten over it--"

"This is your last try, Anao'i. Fuck this up, and you lose me forever." Jonathan interrupted, walking over with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to our time though." He chuckled softly, kissing the Alpha's cheek like he had before at the diner.

Then like that, he was gone.


	11. Author's Note

Yo, do you guys really like this story???? I mean, I liked it... at first. But now I'm running low on ideas for it and don't really know how to re-apraoch it. And I hate to leave a book on the shelf, but I don't really know what to do with it and I hate seeing books I no longer update in my works. 

So I don't really know what to do here peeps.

I mean, I'll try and see if I can continue, but from here on. . . I don't know. :/


End file.
